Three Wishes
by Rac'coon12
Summary: Juvia is a spirit, cursed to live on as a genie, and Gray is just some ordinary guy who happens to 'find' her vessel. Gruvia.
1. First Wish

**Juvia is a spirit, cursed to live on as a genie, and Gray is just some ordinary guy who happens to 'find' her vessel.**

 **I got this idea when I saw a picture on pinterest (I think by yuuba) where Juvia is a genie and Gray an arabian prince. I found it adorable and the role of a genie fits Juvia perfectly.**

 **It was meant to be a one-shot, but I'd like to know whether I should really finish it after the first part/prologue. If I am going to, there will be three chapters in total.**

 **Btw, after my last story _Memories_ I plan this one to be a simple romantic comedy. Difficulties? Definitely, but no tragedy whatsoever.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **First Wish**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster's existence has always been an endless loop of drifting along life. He's the type of guy you happen to occur on random parties, bars or other social hubs. Handsome, good for small-talk, really enjoyable, but you'd never encounter him any other way than that. With only Erza and Natsu to actually call them his friends Gray regards himself as a loner. He avoids being too close to people and even Natsu and Erza are kept on a certain distance. He'd never talk with them about how much he hates his office job or how lonely he feels from time to time, his parents being dead and his love live only existing of occasional sex. Especially since Natsu and Erza have found what seems to be the love of their lives. Gray would rather not crave for too much attention and disturb their lovey-dovey intercourse with their partners, Lucy and Jellal.

So today, as always, Gray is on his way back home after bottling up his anger over a fight he once again had with his boss.

 _Keyes Etherious, I swear to God, one of these days I'm gonna kick his ass out his glazed office room, all the way down that fuckin' twenty-storied building!_

His dream was to run a succsessful law office one day. But after passing his final state examination he failed to build the right connections. One little mistake led to another and he ended up being a low-remunerated assistant. His for all the time rival step brother Lyon on the other hand outran him and is now acting partner of his boss. He hates to execute Keyes' commands. But listen to Lyon as well is pure torture.

Finally home he checks his mailbox to find a letter, consignor anonymous. Underneath his mailbox lying on the floor he discovers a little box, obviousely belonging to the letter as the handwriting on the letter matches the one on the box.

 _Odd. Who'd send me this? I don't recognize the handwriting either._

Too tired to overthink his recipience though he enters his building's elevator up to his apartment.

 _Shower, oven-ready meal, a bottle of beer and then off to bed. In that order._

One man. One plan and Gray finds himself snuggled up in his sheets. Days like this would go on and on and on in an uniform manner, always. He considers his life rather boring, almost depressing. No dreams to chase after. No people who'd miss him if he was gone.

He sighs as he stares at his ceiling, his hands underneath his head.

 _You should give it a rest. Stop questioning the same things over and over again, Gray._

He closes his eyes and eventually his mind wins peace as his thoughts give in to a dozely state before entering deep sleep.

The next morning Gray takes a chair besides his kitchen island and has some cereal for breakfast. His gaze drifts throuth the room and his eyes catch a suspicious parcel.

 _What- ...Of course! I didn't bother opening it yet._

Still chewing Gray takes off to grab the box. Back in his seat he continues eating while undoing his mail. First, the letter:

 _Dear lucky recipient,_

 _The time has come._

 _Open the package gingerly. The content is very fragile and valuable. Be careful!_

 _Choose your desire wisely._

End of the message.

 _What the hell?_

His sight turns to the little box. Knitting his brows he proceeds his unpacking. He reveals what seems to be a strait longish vase. Or some kind of liquor bottle maybe, as it has a lid on top of it. Its oriental cover with white-blue paintings like waves floating across the veneer attracts his attention. Anyway, Gray can't perceive any details. The item is far too dirty and dusty. He starts to rub it with his thumb only to cause a huge heating underneath his finger. The thing begins to glow until its shining is way too bright for Gray to leave his eyes open.

"What the fuck?!"

He turns away, covers his eyes with his left arm and waits a little longer until his instinct tells him to face the mysterious widget in his hand again. But what he spots is far off any reasonable explanation.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

It's a girl. A girl that must have emerged out of nowhere. Right in front of him. Before his eyes. In his apartment.

She's wearing a light blue casual strap dress that reaches down to her knees. Gray beholds golden bracelets around her wrists as well as a small golden chain around her waist that emphasizes her curves just the right way. He can also sneak a peek at her left thigh because of the dresse's cutout. Her likewise blue hair comes down in locks and envelops her cleavage. Her skin appears to be made for her semblance as its pale color matches her blue dress and hair perfectly.

 _Am I dreaming? AM I DYING? Is this an angel, ready to usher me to the next world?_

The girl opens her eyes and glances around. When her look finally meets Gray's she widens her eyes. She tries to speak but Gray stifles her instead.

"Who the fuck are you?" The girl cringes at his sharp words but manages to counter.

"Are you the rightful owner of that bottle?"

"What?" Another question wasn't what Gray was looking for. Realizing his need for niceties the female points to the item in his grasp.

"The thing in your hand. Does it belong to you?" He lowers his gaze in order to study the bottle once more.

"Well, yeah, I think so. It was sent to me. I tried to clean it and here you are. So, who are you?" The man aggravates his tone. He wants answers. And answers he will get. The girl, more comfortable with the situation, takes a light bow before introducing herself.

"I go by the name of Juvia. I'm a genie and I will grant you three wishes, my master."

 _What? WHAT?!_ Gray takes his time to handle her words. He blinks a few times and notices his jaw falling down. At the same time Juvia bows her head and frowns in confusion. She waits for his reaction.

"What? Master? Is this some kinky shit you're pulling?" It's the only thing as close to plausible that Gray can think of. Sexy girl in his apartment calling him master?

 _If this is some stupid prank there's gonna be a pink haired head rolling..._

"Juvia does not warrant any sexual interactions. But maybe she can make an exception since her new master is so handsome." She looks at him seductively and Gray being a healthy man feels first stirrings of excitement building up inside of him. How long has it been since his last nocturnal activity?

 _She's doin' a good job playing that masquerade... Wait, don't get any ideas, Gray. Take a break!_

"Stop calling me that. I'm Gray."

"Very well, Gray-sama."

"Only Gray! Gosh..."

An awkward pause fills out the room. Juvia, ready to get any orders, and Gray, not knowing what to do or to say. He's getting nervous and starts to sweat.

 _Don't look at me like that! Whith those deep blue eyes, your long eyelashes, your hands combined in front of you and your head bowed like a cute little puppy._

Gray gnashes his teeth before deciding his next words.

"You're not gonna skip that act, are you?"

"What act does Gray-sama mean?"

 _Really, that girl!_

The man clenches his fists and shouts out a little louder than he planned to.

"THAT act! Don't call me _Gray-sama!_ Who are you, where did you come from, why are you here?" Juvia winces once again but responds nonetheless.

"Juvia told you, she is your genie and she lives in that bottle. Juvia will fulfill three wiches of yours. There are some rules to the extend of my might, though."

"Prove it!"

"You can wish for anything, except there are four rules, Gray-sama. First: Juvia cannot compete with death. The dead stay dead, it is not possible to bring them back. Second: Juvia cannot create or extinguish life. Gray-sama may not wish for anyone's death nor can he wish for a person that does not exist. Thirdly: Juvia cannot influense feelings. Making people fall in love or hate somebody is not possible. Fourth: You cannot wish for more wishes. Now you may choose your first wish if you want to, Gray-sama."

 _Tzz. As if... But ok, why not playing along. Most interesting morning in a long time._

Gray ponders severely. What could he wish for... He chooses the first thing that leaps in his mind.

"I wish for my apartment to be all cleaned up." With that said Juvia bows again, her hands folded in a praying position.

"As you wish, Gray-sama."

A second later and Gray can't believe his eyes. He expected her to go around and take on her task. And she did. Kinda. Only it took her a second to fulfill it without leaving her spot. All his clothes that used to lay around - gone. His dirty dishes in the sink - gone. Junk and other stuff - gone.

"What the..." After blinking like a ten times or so he questions his mental shape. There's a girl in his room, certainly capable of using some kind of magic trick and she just cleaned up his room. Not to forget she's willing to grant him two more favors and she's hot as a Vicoria's Secret model.

"Is something wrong, Gray-sama? Did Juvia make a mistake?" The poor girl must feel uncomfortable too since she approaches her new _master_ slowly and looks at him worriedly. Gray for his part stares down at his hands that he laid on the table next to his cereal bowl.

"I'm going insane. This isn't happening..." In order to calm him and solve his struggles Juvia puts her hands on top of Gray's.

"You used your first wish, Gray-sama. Your belongings are back in its place, the trash has been taken care of, your supplies are refilled. You now have two wishes left." Gray cringes at the sudden contact and pulls his hands away, leaning backwards in his chair.

"You're fucking with my head, do you know that?" Juvia giggles and covers her mouth with a hand. She finds her new master to be quite a gorgeous one. She will enjoy her time of service with him. But seeing her making fun of his state annoyes the hell out of Gray.

"What's so funny?"

"It is not the first time that Juvia has a master who does not believe in her impact." _Not the first time..._

"How many masters have you had 'till now?" The bluenette puts a forefinger to her lips and thinks about it for a moment before giving an answer.

"Juvia lost count... It may be hundred-some." Gray's eyes widen.

"Wow, how old are you?"

"Juvia does not know. She does not age like humans do. She has always been a genie."

"What exactly is that, a genie? You look human. Are there more of your kind?"

"Juvia thinks she is mostly human. But Juvia is somehow bound to her vessel that allows her to perform her magic. There is no such thing as free will for Juvia and she has never met anyone like her. That is all Juvia knows."

What a strange person, Gray thinks. But he starts to believe her. Regardless the bizarre circumstances she appeared in his apartment and now she has to stay with him for some time. Where could he take her anyway? He doubts she possessed an ID, money or anything material to live on her own. But what is Gray supposed to do with that cute, innocent-looking girl in front of him?

A faint glimpse at his watch tells him now is not the time to deal with these matters though.

"Look, I don't know what happened. And I need to leave for work. You just stay here. And I mean HERE! Do not leave my apartment. I should be back by seven in the evening. We'll talk about what's gonna happen with you then. If you're hungry, feel free to explore the kitchen, there should be enough to discover since my first wish, right?."

"As you please." And Juvia waves her master goodbye with a smile on her face as he puts on his jacket and leaves through the door.

 _Oh lord help me. Why is my life so complicated?..._

* * *

 **So please, tell me what you think :)**

 **I don't know where this will lead to and I don't want to think about it deeply unless you're interested enough to find out too ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, see ya!**


	2. Second Wish

**Thanks for your response, didn't expect so many follows after that short start. I'm super excited to write this down. Hopefully, it's not gonna take me too long to upload.**

 **Enjoy the second part!**

 **[And btw - I own nothing but the plot, Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sensei]**

* * *

 **Second Wish**

* * *

 _Every beginning is hard..._

At first Gray didn't know what to do with his _genie_ that now lives with him. He needed a few days to cope with his new daily routine. As a matter of fact Juvia has spent at least twenty years in her bottle since her last _master_ and Gray had to teach her how to exist in his apartment, how to use his electric appliances (the mobile phone he bought her in case of emergencies has been the toughest task). And after those days of how-to-get-by-with-the-two-thousands-lessons were over Gray decided that it was time to get Juvia appropriate clothes if she was ever going to leave the safety of his walls. Or rather he's asked a female friend to take on that job. He's got other stuff to deal with after all and filling his spare time with shopping is simply not gonna happen. No. Never.

Or so he thought...

In order to prevent any suspicion regarding Juvia's nativity Gray told his friends that he had a friend, distantly related with his passed foster-mother (stupid and very obvious lie but hey, they bought it), staying over for a couple of time. But very, very sadly, she had lost her luggage along her travel. And she desperately needed clothes other than her way too sexy blue whiff of nothing.

Lucy, the chosen one who gladly accepted to help out the poor girl, failed. Miserably. Well, if you asked Gray. Because what Lucy suggested Juvia to wear was even worse than her blue dress. Tiny hot pants, too short tank tops, sexy lingerie... The list was long. The only thing wearable are brown boots. But he should have known better. Of all people to let Lucy handle the shopping... But Erza would have been even worse. Not to mention Cana, another female friend of his...

So, that's how Gray got here, doing the shopping himself.

"Juvia is very happy that Gray-sama is accompanying her", she says joyfully, linking her left arm with her _master's._

"This is not supposed to be fun, Juvia. We'll get in the first shop we catch, find you some appropriate clothes and go back home. Easy as that." Gray will run out of spare clothes for Juvia soon if they don't find her anything today. Thank God he still has some old shirts and stuff he's grown out of.

"Of course, Gray-sama!" Juvia feels happy as a child that's asked out for some ice cream anyway. Never has a master before cared as much as to buy her anything. With each day passing by the bluenette finds herself falling deeper and deeper in love. She's been head over heels from their very first moment. But now that they are on a date, kind of, she's more than excited to spend time with her beloved like they are a couple.

"There we go, get inside", demands Gray when he spots a rather huge fashion store that sells plain styles. Perfect for Juvia to not dress like his attention attracting female friends. When inside he makes clear that his sense for clothes is very different from Lucy's. He'd die another death from nose bleeding if he saw Juvia in appealing shirts and shorts that show off her skin more than they cover it ever again.

"Here are the rules: No skirts, nothing strapless. Only basic shirts and jeans, understood?"

"Very well", she replies with a nod and sparkles in her eyes. And Gray can't help but notice she's giving him _that_ look again. Every now and then he catches her staring at him like she wants to eat him up, which she would most likely really would love to do. She even calls him cute when he doesn't know how to react. He blames it on her role as a genie, but who is he to call himself an expert in that matte? How messed up his life turned out to be...

After some time they have collected a good amount of different outfits, most of them being blue or white. While Juvia puts them on and shows them to Gray and said man gives his ok nonchalantly. He's not willing to meet her face more often than necessary. But in the end Juvia convinces Gray to be allowed to try at least one dress on. And for that he has to look at her after she came out of the dressing room.

"So, how does Juvia look?" _Damn,_ Gray thinks. The dress that Juvia picked is a bright-pink, medium-lenghted strap dress that accentuates her curves just the right way, not too much yet enough to set your imagination free. And it's not helpful that her wavy locks frame her cute look at him and confuses his mind. Why does she have that effect on him anyway? Gray's not a virgin school boy anymore. Yet he's almost drooling and probably getting red cheeks at the moment. So in order not to make a fool of himself right then and there Gray phrases his reply fast, though less perverted than what his head is really thinking.

"You look actually pretty good. We'll take it. And that other stuff you tried on." He leaves her soon after and although Gray's already on his way towards the checkout Juvia pauses with hearts in her eyes.

"Gray-sama thinks Juvia is pretty?" Realizing what he just said Gray stands still before slowly turning around, facing a blushing Juvia. He himself has a rough ride covering his reddened cheeks.

"Well, it suits you. Now change back so we can go pay."

 _Don't you even think about anything, stupid! She's just like every other girl, grabbing your attention. In a very weird way maybe. Still..._

Loaded with bags him and Juvia stroll around the city. Gray shows her all the places that could become important for her to know, like the nearest drug store for female necessseties, the next supermarket and the building of his work. Time passes by quickly so they totally forget about food or returning home to prepare something. It's Juvia's stomach that calls attention first. She tightens her grib on his arm and faces him with her puppy eyes wide opened.

"Gray-sama, Juvia's hungry." Not much troubled by her proximity since she's acquired the habit of clinging to him anytime possible Gray tolerates her being close to him. What would people from the outside think of them? They do look like a... _No, scratch that, Gray yells at himself mentally._ They are not! She's not even a human being, which makes him question...

"How? I still don't understand what parts of you are human and which ones aren't."

"Juvia feels mostly human, that is in case she's out of her bottle. When she's inside her vessel Juvia doesn't need to satisfy her needs." Again, why is he taking care for that girl? She's even more complicated than all the other women Gray's met.

 _Growl..._

"Okay, then let's get something to eat, I'm hungry too." Instantly, Juvia falls around Gray's neck and exclaims her stir.

"This is so thrilling, Gray-sama is really having a date with Juvia!" Okay, enough is enough. The overcharged man grabs Juvia by her shoulders to talk sense into her.

"What? I'm not, this is no date! And drop the _sama,_ will you?"

"But Juvia has to address her master properly, Gu-ray-sa-ma!"

"Oh Gods, really..."

####

The rest of the day went smoothly. They scarfed some burgers down, went back home. Juvia cleaned the apartment and Gray prepared his work's documents for the next day. After that they met in the living room and are now watching a random action movie on TV, Juvia sitting in the corner of the L-shaped sofa and Gray to her left. She sneaks a peek at his profile, admiring his beauty. In her mind her master is a symbol of manly perfection. She loves his stature. She loves the depth of his eyes. She loves his messy hair, what she'd give to fiddle with it! Gosh, how hard has she fallen for that guy? And it is wrong. So, so, so wrong. It happened once and it broke her heart. Falling for a master is simply stupid. After he's announced his third wish she'll be gone for good. And she will never see him again. It would be best to get all those ideas of her and him together out of her head, he may not even see her that way. Not in the slightest.

"Gray-sama?" She waits for him to turn to her nervously but all his attention is fixed on the screen. It saddens Juvia that he's not even looking at her. Better move on as fast as possible and get this over with.

"What?"

"Juvia wants to thank you for today. For the clothes. And your precious time of course."

"You're welcome."

"Maybe Juvia can show you how thankful she is by fulfilling your second whish?" Now Gray turns to her and arches his eyebrows. _Second whish, huh?_ Of course, that is her one and only purpose of sitting right next to him after all, spending time together, eating together, doing shopping, _living_ together and all that.

"About that... I thought about it. But..." But what to wish for? Gray has gained everything a regular guy could wish for. He doesn't need more money, he's healthy, good enough looking. What he whishes for is something Juvia is not able to arrange. The one thing that is bothering Gray from time to time is his miserable psychic state, feeling lonely and depressed. But she said she can't effect feelings, so taking away his negative moods is impossible. Instead he's curious what Juvia might think about it and asks her staightforwardly.

"What would you wish for?"

"What?" Caught off guard Juvia widens her eyes. _Her?_ Why would he ask her such a question, she's the one offering her abilities to others. It's always been that way and always will.

"If you had a free wish what would it be?", he clarifies.

"Juvia has never thought about it."

"You're a genie and meet so many peoples' desires and you tell me you've never thought the other way round?"

"Well, yes. Since it is useless. Juvia is never the one asked what she wants." Poor girl, Gray thinks. What must a life as a genie really be like? No freedom, no family, no friends, no future to long for... Actually, there are many things they have in common. Only that Juvia seems to be the one being more capable of mastering it. Always smiling, being optimistic and supportive. Or may it be that she's long given up hoping for any change?

However, he wants to hear her answer. It appears there's more to her than meets the eye.

"I'm asking you now." But from Juvia's point of view it's rather overextending being pushed into that corner. Her first _love_ has never showed her interest nowhere near Gray's. Sure, small gestures and she may over-interpret them. Maybe for him it's an ordinary talk. Between two ordinary people. But he keeps on surprising her, caring for her, showing inquisitiveness. Her cheeks warm up and there are clearly butterflies messing with her belly. Darn it, he's adorable and she's in love with him! And that's when an idea comes to her mind. There is something she would really enjoy doing.

"Juvia would love to ruffle your hair, Gray-sama." The raven haired man frowns, both embarrassed and frustrated with Juvia's advances on him. For God's sake, he thought they were having an earnest conversation.

"Juvia!"

"Sorry, Juvia would wish..." The genie girl feels a bit vulnerable and averts her eyes, staring into space. It takes her a moment before she can part her lips again to speak.

"She would wish to become human." Gray's deeply impressed by her words and her melancholic expression. He remembers that she drops hints from time to time, that she's never felt as comfortable outside her bottle as she does now. That she wonders if experiencing Gray's life along compared to a real life as a human.

Their moment ends as soon as Juvia meets Gray's gaze anew, her seriousness being vanished.

"Can Juvia still ruffle your hair? She could give you a head massage, too." He chuckles at that. What a complex girl after all. Their situation really is strange. He shares so much of his time and personal space with that girl he barely knows and strangly enough, he's grown used to it after only few days. She's not that bad of company if he was honest with himself. And also Lucy told him that she liked the girl and asked him to bring her the next time he will meet his friends. Maybe he would. He's got plenty of time to kill with her anyway until he knows what to wish for.

"Fine..."

 **####**

 _Still fighting fate..._

Another few days passed and Juvia adapted herself to Gray's daily life. She undertakes the kitchen work, she maintains the household and uses his gym room or paints (a new hobby she's discovered and she's quite good at it) whenever she's bored. After work when Gray returns she always awaits him, excited and eager to present him her cooking skills. Just like today.

"I'm back."

"Welcome home, Gray-sama. Juvia has prepared dinner." Soon after they meet at Gray's dining table in the living room, sitting across from each other.

"How was your day, Gray-sama?"

"Boring, my boss's a pain in the ass but you already know that."

"Don't let him get you down. Now, eat and enjoy. Juvia's put all her love in it!" Gray starts filling his starving belly and wonders, when exactly have they become like this? Juvia waiting for him, in _his_ apartment, cooking for _him_ , asking about _his_ day. It's almost as if they really are partners. Only without sex. And feelings of course, Gray doesn't see her that way. No. He's not the type to fall for a girl as beautiful, caring,...

"Geez, this is fuckin' awesome!" ...talanted as her. Nah. This ragout may be delicious and what do they say? The way to a man's heart is through his stomach? But no, he's definitely NOT interested in that girl. What would his friends say if they knew how they met? And she'll vanish one day or another, right? So he'd have to act like they broke up. Thinking of which...

"By the way. We're going to a party of one of my friends this weekend." Juvia looks at Gray in surprise. He rarely takes her out let alone bringing her and his friends together, especially after her shopping failure with Lucy.

"We?"

"Sure, why not?" Maybe because her Gray-sama has never brought any of his friends to his place since she met him. As if he felt embarrassed because of her if he did, or maybe he thinks they wouldn't get along? How should she behave? What should she wear?

"Juvia doesn't know your friends..."

"You know Lucy. She'll be there, too. You'll be fine." Sure, Lucy. But that knowledge doesn't really take away Juvia's worries. The time she spent with Lucy was lovely and at the same time awkward and she had the feeling she was talking about her Gray a bit too fangirly, like a love rival. But damn her Gray-sama! How could she resist his cute smile at her? She'd be damned if she didn't listen to his orders, after all - she's his genie and he's her master. Shame on you, Juvia, she reminds herself. She's started to live like a normal human being and forgot the meaning of her very existance. She has to listen.

"Okay."

 **####**

 _One drunken night... What could come next?_

The place Gray took Juvia to was Cana's birthday party. A terrible occasion for her to meet the others now that he thinks about it. Natsu pranked Erza (by putting tabasco in her drink and on top of her piece of cake. Bad, Bad idea...) and got punched for it fiercely, Lucy and Levy took Juvia into a very private conversation if her embarrassed look was any indication and Cana got everybody greatly intoxicated. Summed up, everybody revealed their true nature.

"Sooo, not related?"

"What?"

The birthday girl approaches Gray from behind and almost spills her drink on him. Her blood and brain may handle the huge amount of alcohol but her legs surely fail. She puts one arm around his neck and whispers into his ear.

"Juvia, you'n'her not blood-connected?"

"No, why are you asking?"

"And ya haven't slept wither yet?" She asks with a teasing voice. As much as Gray appreciates her for being a true friend if he needed her in any emergency he hates her upfront character. Anytime she spots him flirting or even looking at a girl he may find appealing she's the first to meddle in his intimate affairs.

"WHAT?! No!"

"Why not? You're halfway there if you're livin' togetha." True. If she didn't feel obligated to serve as some sort of slave. But he can't drop that information in front of his wasted friend. Cana is that type of person that's always the trouble spot for the most absurd rumors. Nope. He's not gonna unveil Juvia and his secret.

"It's not like that. She's just a friend."

"Aw, come on Gray. She's goooorgeous, hot. Probably best girl inna long time you've had. At lllleast try 'n build somethin' more meaningful 'an one-night-fucks."

"Shut up!"

 **####**

On their way back home Juvia is walking on top of a half-heighted wall, taking one careful step after another and balancing her weight with her arms outstretched. Gray, his worries being ignored by her, walks next to her, ready to catch her if she falls. They drank a lot and to his surprise Juvia can still stand even after falling for Cana's stupid drinking demands.

"This was sooooo much fun, wasn't it, Gray-samaaa? You've got hilarious friends. We should invite them to dinner sometime, right?" Yes it sure was a great night. Juvia got along with everybody rather easily and on her own. Gray introduced her but after that it was her own work talking and laughing and dancing with the others. Or to say it in Erza's words: She's become Fairy-Tail-proof in a sec (their squad name from older childhood times still being present).

"Yeah, sure. Told ya you'd be fine. They like you, think you're funny." Juvia smiles to herself. She's never expected this evening to be that trouble-free. And she enjoyed the company of Gray's friends at least all the same. Her face heats up in addition to her silly smile thinking that maybe she could call them _her_ friends as well.

"Does Gray-sama also like Juvia?" It would be best if she didn't know. If they didn't talk about stuff like that. Still, it eats at her. Feeling so attracted to the black haired beauty next to her and not knowing how he feels. She can at any rate dream about being with him even if she could never truly be with her love. And for that dreaming she needs information. Does he like her back? And amazingly enough, she gets her answer quite quickly.

"Of course I like you. Would've thrown you out if I didn't."

Or rather, he would have thrown her bottle out of his door. But something about her natural, cheerful aura deterred him from doing so. She has always shown him kindness as his _genie_ , though he likes to think of her as a stranger that he accidentally met. A strange stranger that somehow befriends with his mates and would certainly not move out of his place unless she will have fulfilled all his wishes. Not that he cared that much. She's got her own room at his place. She's always entertaining, never moody. Yes, he likes her.

"Juvia likes you, too!" But wait, the word 'like' doesn't describe her feelings, not a bit. May it be the alcohol or not but she wants to tell him. That she really really likes him, in a romantic way. That she wants to be near him and touch him. That she doesn't want him to speak out his last wish for it would mean he'd sent her away forever. Therefore Juvia stops at her spot and gears up for what she's about to confess. Her face feels hot, her heart is drumming vehemently inside her chest and her veins burn with excitement.

"No, Juvia- actually Juvia does not like you, Gray-sama." Gray also stops dead, looking at her with a massiv question mark written in his face. She makes it pretty clear that she does in fact like being around him. A lot.

"No?"

"No."

"Juvia lo-.." But her voice breaks. No. She can't bring herself to fully admit her feelings in front of him. And she really shouldn't. She shakes her head and continues to walk.

"No, forget it. Juvia's just being silly. Of course she likes her master!"

 _What an odd girl, really._

For the rest of their walk home they remain silent. Both are thinking about what exactly they are feeling towards the other. Only they are not aware the other one actually does so. Juvia combats with herself whether she should tell Gray the truth about her way too early developed feelings. It keeps her busy all the way back to Gray's, no, _their_ apartment.

When they arrive Gray directs towards the door first and opens it only to be followed by Juvia like she's tiptoeing. Like she's not supposed to intrude. For the first time Juvia feels foolish and kind of ashamed to set foot on Gray's ground. It seems her emotions take a huge toll on her.

Inside, it's Gray's voice that breaks their uncomfortable silentness.

"So, there we are. I'm so tired."

"Juvia is too." Once Gray and Juvia enter his corridor each one of them heads for their own sleeping place, Gray to his bedroom and Juvia to her guest room next to his. They look at each other one last time, standing in front of their doors, one hand holding the knob. Juvia parts her lips but Gray takes the wind out of her inhaling lungs, stealing the moment to speak first.

"So, see ya in the morning." Juvia can only watch him pass through his door as she answers, her words dwindling away into the quiet night.

"Good night, Gray-sama..."

In the end she's lost her chance to tell him how she feels. And she aims at her bed not even caring to turn on her lights. She lets herself sink into the soft mattress, all her gloom pressing her even harder down into it. She clutches at the sheets and bows her head in sorriness. Somehow she assumes that there will always be a wall that's blocking her off from the real world. She's never felt so torn. Even if there is so much beauty in life that she can see with her eyes and touch with her hands she will never be a part of it. Hell, she won't even know what year she'll wake up to the next time she's going to meet a master. What she's undergoing now is merely a bittersweet, one-sided romance.

 _Knock. Knock._

The saddened girl looks up at the sound against her door. And she wrinkles her forehead. What could he want now? Wobbly, her legs pull her up and lead her to the origin of the noise. Eternal seconds go by after she's opened her door. They say nothing until Juvia cannot bear it anymore. They've had enough of those awkward instants.

"Gray-sa-?" She's not able to finish as her lips are being shut by Gray's ones on hers. At first she doesn't move at all, purely shocked. Her eyes flash and her arms freeze, though the blood in her veins seethe abruptly. Gray cups her cheeks and tilts her head. He's not pushed back by her which means to him that he's allowed to continue. And he does.

He starts to carefully suck at her upper lip, pulling her nearer until she leans against his chest. Her doubtful hands start to cope with the situation but only graze against the fabric of his shirt above his hips. After a few seconds Gray retreats a few centimeters and opens his eyes in order to read her mien. Which he can barely accomplish since the dark clouds his vision. But he trusts his instincts and brings the girl back against him with one hand at her back and the other one still on her jaw. The next thing Juvia perceives is Gray's mouth back on hers. Only this time she shuts her eyes too and tightens her grib on him. Is this a dream? If it is she wished it would not end anytime soon.

Gray moves the girl's head into an even more angled position and deepens the kiss, opening her lips and entering. She feels as soft as he's dreamt she would be. He can't stop to explore her lustfully. So does she. They spend more seconds and minutes figuring each other out, the right angle, the right tongue movements, how hard to suck at each other's lips.

After a while they have to finish and break apart to gasp for breath, both panting lightly. Juvia still questions what the fuck just happened and Gray explains himself, his words escaping him huskily.

"Forgot to say this. Good night." Gray gives Juvia one last peck on her forehead and then leaves her room.

Juvia rises her left hand and strokes her lips, where her beloved was kissing her just seconds ago. It wasn't a dream, was it? It can't be, she can still feel the sensation of their contact. Her breathing quickens and a tear falls slowly down her cheek. As wonderful and perfect as it was. It aches so much that now that she's been there she will always crave to have that vibe again. But she's a damn genie! She can't stay with him. She has to forget what occurred that night...

And Gray... something tells him that this was not the samartest idea he's ever had. As soon as he arrives at his own bedroom he realizes...

 _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! I just kissed her. Juvia. My genie. A girl, yes, but not even completely human. What. Have. You. Done. You. Idiot._

 **####**

 _What are we doing?.._

The next day Gray ignores the fact that he kissed Juvia the night before. And he's thankful she acts the same. They have breakfast together. As usual, talking about the party at Cana's but no one dares to mention the short moment of intimacy they shared.

And just like that morning they try to carry on as if nothing happened for the next days and weeks. Juvia still seeks his nearness and they touch occasionally. But nothing they haven't done before. They share random and deeper talks, they eat together _,_ meet with their friends. Sometimes one of them teases them that they would be perfect for each other. At which Juvia giggles and Gray blushes slightly and hides his face.

Still, now that they tasted the sweetness of what could be if they allowed themselves to be more than just friends it happens again. More than once to be exact. Hidden from their friends when it's just the two of them. When they lean against each other and start to cuddle while watching a movie. When one thing leads to another and they find themselves making out again, forgetting about the damn TV.

Or when they meet in the kitchen, thirsty for water when both can't seem to find any sleep at night. It's moments like these when they can't keep their hands from one another. They never talk about it afterwards. Let alone discuss what misery they are getting themselves into, where their behavior is supposed to drive them.

They just listen to their desires and feel, live. For the first time in ages Gray truly feels alive. And they haven't even slept with each other. Only kissing and groping.

But one thing is for sure. He has decided what he wants to wish for. Whatever this thing is he's going through with that strange girl he never thought he would meet he wants to give it a try. If they mess up in the end so be it. But he'd kick himself if he didn't even give it a go.

Gray asked Juvia to go and take a walk with him to announce his latest conclusion. And here they are again, walking in silence. They always drape themselves in it when they sense something meaningful is about to be said.

"I think I know my other two wishes."

"Gray-sama does?"

"Yeah. Long story short, there's this case at my work. And it's awful. And this one evidence that I need just vanished. A video that proves the culprit is innocent and there's another guilty one. Can you make it resurface?" Thats... not quite what Juvia's been expecting. She's a bit disappointed to say the least. What a lame concern to bring her out in the park and talk...

"Juvia thinks she can. And the other one?", she asks hopefully. There must be more to it than just that. By then she knows her Gray-sama good enough to notice when there's more behind it. And Gray weighs his possibilities. The other whish he has in mind would make her jump on him right away, distracting him from his work that's stressing him at the moment.

"Not gonna tell you yet. I need to take care of that case first and get my mind rid of it. But I think you'll like it."

"Sounds mysterious, Gray-sama."

"Not that much. I bet you already know."

* * *

 **Yippee! Halfway through already. I do hope I manage to finish this anytime soon. It was fun to write this, hope you had fun reading, too!**

 **See ya and thanks for your time :).**


End file.
